


The Magical Community

by Caralinguiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caralinguiel/pseuds/Caralinguiel
Summary: Hogwarts fifth year AU. Voldemort was defeated during the Triwizard Tournament and now Hogwarts accepts transfer students. Harry Potter - Seven Deadly Sins / Nanatsu no Taizai - Percy Jackson and the Olympians





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on fanfiction.net. Originally posted there. I realized I only had one (cough, more like 10%) of my stories on AO3 and wanted another one to be added!  
> Faster updates on ff.net, but it's not like it had fast updates in the first place.

This year, 1995, would be Harry Potter’s fifth year of school. It was summer, and it was also the first year Hogwarts would accept transfer students from other magic schools. This year, they were inviting two schools, and the lucky fifth years would hopefully be learning at the other two schools for their sixth and seventh years.  
It was a good thing that Harry Potter managed to defeat Voldemort after he figured out the Triwizard Tournament Cup was actually a Portkey. According to Harry, after Voldemort killed Harry, he had somehow come back alive, and his desire to protect his friends and anger at Voldemort for killing his parents allowed him to use the Killing Curse.  
Apparently, Harry himself had been a Horcrux, and when he had supposedly killed Harry, Voldemort had in fact been removing his own Horcrux from Harry.  
The summer of 1995 was spent celebrating the defeat of the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, but there were many rumors about secret dark organizations that were still around. It didn’t matter, yet; after such a large war, there weren’t many that opposed the government.  
Perhaps this was also why Hogwarts decided to begin accepting transfers.


	2. Day One (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. The demigods arrive, part one.

The information that Hogwarts was accepting transfer students did not escape the eyes of Hecate, the goddess of magic. Unlike the most common beliefs, she actually did not create the wizards or anything. Hecate only watched over the magical community of England because they were so interesting. The ways they used their magic for good or for evil, the excitement they felt at learning a new spell or inventing a new potion… She did, however, bless a few of her most favored in secret so that their magical skill was better. Also, unlike common belief, the gods did not know anything, and they certainly weren’t the most powerful. There was a legend about something from thousands of years ago… But that wasn’t important. It was just a legend, like the myths about the gods (and they certainly weren’t real like the gods). What was important… was that the demigods would finally be able to go to Hogwarts! Hecate was definitely excited.

Hecate flashed to Camp Half-Blood, and was nearly run over by someone running to the Big House. They immediately swerved to avoid her, then fell into a bow.

“Sorry Lady Hecate!” the camper called, panting. Hecate looked at the demigod - it was Hazel!

After the war against Gaea, the Seven all stayed at Camp Half-Blood. Some were planning on going to school this year, which was why Hecate was there…

“Hazel, you don’t have to bow, remember? You’re my champion.”

Hazel stood back up, dusting her pants as she did so.

“May I ask why you have decided to pay us a visit?” she inquired curiously.

“I will tell you later, could you ask your friends to meet us in the Big House, in fifteen minutes? I’m looking for the Seven of the Great Prophecy, and also Nico and Thalia.”

“Of course, Lady Hecate!” Hazel bowed and ran off towards the lake.

Hecate slowly walked through camp, looking at the major differences. There were so many cabins, and shrines to the gods were in front of each one. Many campers, much more than how it had been three years ago, were playing volleyball, or basketball, or sword fighting… They all bowed respectfully when she walked past them. Soon, she reached the Big House and waited for the nine selected demigods.

Ten minutes later, all nine of them were present.

“Lady Hecate, why are we here again?” Hazel asked politely. Hazel was definitely curious, after all… Hecate was calling the Seven of the Great Prophecy, and two of the Big Three children. It was probably not some small mission.

“I’m here to inform you of a magical community of witches and wizards,” Hecate began. “They go to a school called Hogwarts. They have recently finished a war against a dark wizard, Voldemort, and now their school accepts transfers from other magic schools. I want you nine to be our representatives, from the Delphi Institute of Elemental Magic. You all have your respective elements that were best for your personality, and that’s why you chose it. You have studied it for the past four years.”

The nine demigods all nodded slowly.

“And you want us to go, right? It sounds easy,” Piper said.

“Too easy,” Percy agreed. “Are you sure this isn’t some trap, or there’s something bigger in the shadows, or there’s secretly something there and…”

“None at all,” Hecate reassured them. “I’ve been watching the magical community of England for several centuries now. This is purely for fun, and relief after the war. It’s also a chance to study the wizards for the first time. The gods were off fighting in the first Titanomachy when Hogwarts was founded, if I matched the timelines up properly.”

“So how come they never noticed the wizards?” Annabeth asked questioningly.

“The gods were more focused on Greece, you know,” Hecate answered. “In fact, the gods only have control over Greece, and also wherever their flame went. No where else. They aren’t omnipotent like many believe, they only know about the places where they’ve been. They can’t control everything, either.”

“Wow…” Jason said, speechless. The other demigods were speechless as well.

“This is such shocking news!” Thalia yelled.

“Thalia....” Jason warned. She just laughed.

“Well, if you are all willing to go as both a post-war relief and an opportunity, you will be leaving tomorrow! Meet here before nine tomorrow, and at nine you will be magically transported to the countryside right outside London.”

Hecate vanished, leaving a small pamphlet titled “Guide to Your Year at Hogwarts” that included all important information about Hogwarts, their own school, and such.

“So Delphi Institute of Elemental Magic, huh,” Percy said. “Sounds fun and exciting. I wonder if there will be other transfer students.”

The demigods dispersed and began packing for their trip tomorrow.


	3. 7DS Come to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins arrive in the future... in London!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this story Escanor hadn't arrived yet. However, someone suggested that I make Elizabeth and Escanor late transfers. Probably will happen.

The Seven Deadly Sins, minus Escanor, who was still hiding around somewhere, were at the Boar Hat, a bar. 

Elizabeth was not there, unfortunately, because the king was teaching her ways to run the kingdom as he was getting old.

They had just cleaned up after a night of serving customers delicious food that was definitely not cooked by Meliodas, and were gathered outside. Merlin had apparently found something interesting that she wanted to share with the other Sins.

“Look!” she showed them a document about travelling to the future. “We should definitely go. And see, there are even events  _ from _ the future listed, too! The person that found out about this magic, well, he has been there. See, there’s a  _ magic _ school! They will be accepting transfer students one year, and we should go!”

“Wait, do I keep taking the shrinking pills, then?” Diane asked.

“Well, yes. We don’t want to scare the poor wizards, yes?” Merlin said. “The shrinking pills I gave you should last another year. But don’t worry, if you ever need more just ask.”

“How are we going to get to that specific year anyways?” Ban asked casually.

“I’ve already set it to the right year! Don’t doubt my magic. Ready or not, here we go!” Merlin pressed a big red button and the world around them flashed bright white.

After a second, it cleared, and the six people blinked as they slowly took in their surroundings.

“Um… we didn’t even bring anything,” King said after a while.

“Well, they obviously don’t use the same things in the future as we did during our time,” Merlin protested.

“Yeah, so how are we supposed to get into this school again?” Meliodas asked after another long silence.

“Well, they’re accepting transfer students from other magic schools this year. So we can go as… hmm…” Merlin paused. “I’m not too sure, actually. I’ve read that the wizards that go to this school use wands, which are like magic sticks, to channel their inner powers, but…”

The six friends were quiet before they started throwing out suggestions for their school name.

“Camelot School of Magic,” Merlin suggested.

“Fairyland for Fairies?” Ban said.

“The Boar Hat Bar,” Gowther said in a monotone.

“NO!” everyone else shouted after he said that.

“The Holy Knights,” King said.

“That’s a group name!” Meliodas said. 

“Chastiefol School of Magic?” Diane asked, referring to King’s Spirit Spear. King blushed...

“How about… The Liones Academy of…”

“Unique Magic!” Merlin yelled out.

“Unique Magic, what’s that for?” Ban asked carefully.

“Well, the wizards and witches are said to be able to do all sorts of different spells, from disarming someone to killing them, or even cleaning dishes! Therefore, since we can only do a certain type of ‘magic’, I think it should be considered unique magic.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Meliodas agreed. “The Liones Academy of Unique Magic, how does that sound?”

“Well, let’s go to London and buy school supplies,” Merlin said. No one disagreed with her, since she was the one that read all about it.

After a while, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron according to Merlin’s directions. They rented rooms for the night, and the next day they ate breakfast. Then they shopped for school supplies in Diagon Alley using some Snatched money. 

“Should we have a school uniform?” Merlin asked. “The school we are ‘transferring’ to have school uniforms…”

“No, we have a school that doesn’t require school uniforms!” Ban said. No one wanted a ‘school uniform’ anyways.

When their second day was over, they prepared to catch the train from Kings Cross Station the third day.

 

On the third day of their arrival to the future, they all woke up at seven, ate breakfast, and then… RAN to the station. It didn’t take long, really, and exercise  _ is _ good for the body.

“So it’s Platform nine and three-quarters,” Merlin said, looking up. “Here’s nine, there’s ten…”

“It’s a magic school,” King said, walking like normal people do instead of flying with his pillow. “They obviously have some magic way to… What are you doing?”

Meliodas was running at a wall.

“Captain, don’t do that…” Ban trailed off. “Oh, I see, he’s found the wall.” Ban took off towards the wall at a sprint, with the other Sins not far behind.

“How did you know it was there?” Ban demanded.

“One win for me,” Meliodas smiled widely. “Well, if you’d just sensed your surroundings, it would have been easy.”

“Oh,” the others said.

“Anyways, there’s the train, let’s go find somewhere to sit. I’ve read that it is a very long ride…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh also in 2017 I was a pretty bad writer... I'm a human idea generator, NOT a writer.


	4. Demigods and Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demigods and Sins meet... although, not really. More like demigods see Sins running at a wall... but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't question the title choice....

The next day, the demigods were all there by eight-thirty, each carrying a backpack with all their supplies (like how?), but they were so excited and nervous they just sat there in silence. At exactly nine o’clock, there was a flash of light and they appeared on a hill in the countryside, close to a city that was probably London. It was August thirty-first, and the demigods, according to the “Guide to Your Year at Hogwarts”, followed the map to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, they asked Tom the bartender for access to Diagon Alley, did some shopping for required books - using the guide again, obviously - and ate some ice cream. For the night, they all rented rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. Yes, they had money, there was a magic money pouch on the last page of the “Guide to Your Year at Hogwarts” that contained unlimited wizarding currency. It was probably thanks to Hecate since she was the one that had given them the guide.

At the end of the day, they finally fell asleep despite all the sugar they consumed.

 

The next morning, the demigods all woke up at or before nine, ate breakfast, checked the guide for more information, and caught the Knight Bus to Kings Cross Station for the train to Hogwarts.

“And you’re a hundred percent sure it says platform nine and  _ three-quarters _ ?” Percy asked for the twentieth time.

“Yes, now where is it? It’s already ten…” Annabeth muttered. “Does it say anything in the guide book?”

Of course Annabeth would be the one worrying about being late when the train didn’t leave for another hour.

“Annabeth, it says here, ‘Run at the wall between platforms nine and ten,” Hazel said with a frown.

“Well, if it’s running at a wall, then I think Jason should go first,” Leo suggested. “He has the most experience with bricks after all.”

Suddenly they saw a group of six other people run at the wall, and the demigods gasped when they saw that the six people had just vanished.

“Here I go!” Nico was the one to run at the wall.

“He does have experience… I suppose,” Leo sighed. Then Nico was gone. The other eight demigods looked at each other, and as one they dashed towards the wall. Some of them wondered how the mortals didn’t notice the fact that a bunch of running people just disappeared, but… oh well, the Mist might have helped.

They boarded the train, found an empty compartment, and rode the train. They kept fidgeting because of their ADHD, and the fact that nine of them were in a cramped room didn’t help either. The candy that came later definitely didn’t help at all.


	5. Harry Potter Gang on the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter gang meets the Sins on the train! This is a real meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't question the title choice. It was a split second decision after reading the chapter quickly.

Harry Potter was going to his fifth year of school, and finally he did not have to worry about some dark-wizard-mass-murderer who was trying to kill him on the loose. It was lucky that he didn’t die during the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry also felt supremely relieved because he no longer had to worry about his life every day.

Hogwarts was an amazing school, too. Also, without the threats of dark wizards in the near future, Hogwarts was, for the first time, accepting transfer students. This year, two schools were coming to Hogwarts.

“Harry! The train is leaving! You should get on the train!” Ron yelled from the door. Oops… Harry ran and jumped into the train just as it started moving.

“Phew. You almost didn’t make it. What were you doing, standing there for fifteen minutes? Now all the compartments are full!”

“Sorry, Ron, I was just thinking about last year. We finally defeated Voldemort, and now the wizarding world is at peace… we will even have transfers, can you believe it?”

They finally found a seat with Hermione and a few other kids that Harry had never seen before, but they were around his age. They were probably some of the transfers!

“Hi, I’m Harry Potter, nice to meet you,” he stuck out his hand for them to shake. The pink haired boy (why was his hair even pink) just looked at it.

“Gowther, you’re supposed to  _ shake his hand _ ,” a surprisingly short boy, who had blonde hair and green eyes, admonished him. “It’s considered polite.”

“Oh,” the newly dubbed Gowther said in a monotone. Gowther shook Harry’s hand.

“Of course, Cap’n, you would know about social customs,” a really tall male, who was about two feet taller than the boy, and was probably in his twenties at least, said to ‘Cap’n’. Harry doubted ‘Cap’n’ was his name, though…

“I’m Meliodas, this is Ban,” the tall probably adult from earlier had very light blue hair and red eyes. “This over here, is King. Well, that’s his nickname, but everyone calls him that.” The one named King was slightly taller than Meliodas, and he had orange hair with brownish-orange eyes. 

“Diane,” King introduced a girl with brown hair and purple eyes. She smiled and waved to Harry and Ron.

“Finally, this is Merlin.” Merlin was a girl with gold eyes and black hair.

Unbeknownst to Harry, the Sins were all secretly glad that Merlin decided to wear… less revealing clothing for the occasion.

They talked about their school, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione answering many questions about Hogwarts for the transfers.

The trolley finally came by, and Harry bought quite a lot of candy. The transfers only took a few, though. Maybe they didn’t like candy.

“So how about your school?” Hermione asked. The train ride was coming to an end, but Harry and his friends had already put on their robes.

“I can see that you don’t require an uniform, yes?”

The transfers nodded.

“Well, our school is the Liones Academy of Unique Magic,” Merlin said.

“Unique magic?” Hermione asked.

“Well, we all choose a specific form of magic. Or more like, it chooses us. Just as the wand chooses the wizard, I guess,” Merlin explained.

“For example, unlike most members of our school, I’m talented in magic in general, but King here can fly.”

To prove her point, King floated a few centimeters in the air. He probably would have flown a bit higher, but the ceiling was only so high up…

“Wow,” Hermione said after a while. “Wizards and witches can’t fly without a broom according to Quidditch Through the Ages! And you’re not even using a wand!”

“Well, that’s my unique magic,” King said, shrugging.

“Aren’t you jealous?” Hermione asked the other five. “I mean, he can  _ fly _ .”

**

“Um, nah, we also have cool unique magic,” Ban said. “But you’ll have to figure it out!” he called gleefully after noticing Hermione’s curious expression.

“Oh look, we’re here!” Harry said after looking out the window and noticing the train had already stopped.

The large group of nine people, who had all somehow fit into the compartment, exited and entered the school. The fifth years took the carriages like usual, while the newcomers had to arrive via lake on boats like the first years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Well… technically Merlin can levitate forever, and Meliodas can fly...
> 
> note that used to be in the middle of the chapter  
> I used to do that. Put Author Notes in the middle of nowhere. Then I realized it wasn't a great idea.
> 
> Also, I pointed out to myself, that the Harry Potter gang didn't really react to Merlin's name like they should have.  
> Blame my last-year self... although I'll "let the shock of transfer students wear off, then they can realize someone' name is Merlin"


	6. THEY ARRIVED! -- introductions and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions from the demigods and Seven Deadly Sins. This chapter was written November 2017 and edited sometime in 2018.

**Chapter 6: The Demigods, Part Three**

After the train arrived at the station in "Hogsmeade", at least that was what the village was called according to the "Guide to Your Year at Hogwarts", the transfer students took the boats. Nico, Hazel, Thalia, and Jason were pretty terrified at first, but Poseidon was rather nice, and after the war with Gaea the Big Three let their nieces and nephews into their domains with much persuasion from the children. Of course, that didn't help the terror a single bit, but at least… it was slightly reassuring.

When those on the boats could see Hogwarts, Annabeth just commented on the architecture, while most of the other demigods either tried to tune her out, tried their best to understand all those technical terms, or just sat there.

Finally, they entered the Great Hall. There were two tables on either side of the front of the Great Hall for the transfer students, and the transfers wouldn't be Sorted either.

From Dumbledore they learned that they had their own little common room with small dormitories, which was accessible from a door on the fourth floor. The demigods had their password set to Camp Half-Blood (in Greek) just because they didn't want to use Zeus' Roman name, and also if anyone figured out their password it wouldn't be questioned too much.

They sat at their tables - the other transfers were at the table on the left and the demigods were on the right, and watched the Sorting Hat sing the song it had probably spent the entire year coming up with, [according to the "Guide to Your Year at Hogwarts" it sat in Dumbledore's office for the year], and after some enthusiastic clapping the dinner appeared.

They probably ate way too much British-wizard-style dinner, and when the dessert finally disappeared, Dumbledore made an announcement.

"Wizards, witches, ghosts, and everyone else! This year, Hogwarts is proud to announce the first year of our new transfer students program! Please give a warm welcome to the students of Delphi Institute of Elemental Magic," here Dumbledore gestured to the demigods, "And the students of Liones Academy of Unique Magic!" These were the students at the other table.

"If you have any questions regarding their schools, I'm sure they would be willing to answer them for you! If they would like to introduce themselves now, and maybe what they are studying at their school? Perhaps they can even give a little demonstration?"

Dumbledore gave a gesture to the demigods to go first.

"Hi everyone! I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, Commander of the Argo II" - "Or Repair Boy," Piper yelled - "and I'm studying how to control fire!" With that said, he created some fire in his palm and set himself on fire..

"Piper McLean, I'm studying a small form of mind control. I can make people do simple things. Stand up!" she charmspoke. All the students in the Great Hall, including many professors and the other Delphi students, stood up at once as soon as she gave her order. Her charmspeak skill had grown over the years with practice. For some reason, though, the students of Liones all remained sitting… "Sit down!"

"Jason Grace, I'm learning to control wind and lightning." He zapped Thalia and flew a bit into the air.

"Thalia, this idiot's sister, and I'm learning the same thing." She zapped Jason harder (even though they were both immune to it anyway) and flew into the air. After the war against Gaea, she had spent weeks getting over her fear of heights, including having Jason hold her and fly around at super fast speeds.

"Percy Jackson, learning to control water." He put Leo's fire out with a bit of water control.

"Annabeth Chase, I'm actually just super smart, that's why they accepted me."

"Nico di Angelo, I'm learning to control shadows," he made Leo's shadow move a bit.

"Hazel Levesque, I control precious metals," she made a diamond appear out of the ground.

"Frank Zhang, I'm a shapeshifter," he turned into an iguana.

"And the students from Liones?" Dumbledore asked.

"Gowther, I study mind control…"

"King, I study flying."

"Meliodas, I actually haven't decided on what to study yet."

"Diane, I study earth control."

"Ban, I can, ah, steal objects like this," he held out his hand and suddenly the diamond flew out of Hazel's hand and into his. Ban then threw it back at her.

Annabeth noticed that none of them said their last names, and most of them didn't give demonstrations. She also wondered why Meliodas hadn't chosen what to study, but then again he was probably around fifteen years old. Perhaps they weren't required to make a decision until later. But Annabeth did wonder why their age ranges were so different. The last member of the group introduced herself.

"Merlin, I study magic in general unlike most members of our school."

"Wait, Merlin? Like the great wizard?" Harry said.

"No, stupid, he's a  _he_ , plus he's old and has a long white beard and a pointy hat and robes!" Ron replied.

"Basically, like Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe Merlin's named after Merlin."

"Oh yeah, that's true."

The demigods heard conversations like this all around the room, in varying volumes. Some people whispered while others shouted.

"Also, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year is Professor Mad-Eye Moody!"

Dumbledore announced loudly, causing everyone to shut up.

Mad-Eye Moody had a weird fake blue eye, something the demigods were immediately wary of. Magic eyes can have magic properties, aka spying, as Leo had said.

"Now off you trot, time for bed before classes! First years, follow your prefects to the common room! Transfers, follow me!"

They followed Dumbledore to the fourth floor, and noticed that the two transfers schools' dormitories were right across from each other.

"Make sure you wake up on time tomorrow," Dumbledore said cheerfully, his eyes twinkling, before turning and going back to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12718895/6/The-Magical-Community
> 
> Thanks to all who bothered reading my horrific works! :)


End file.
